Zoids: Visitor From the Past
by Steph2
Summary: A mysterious figure awakens on Zi, to find the world has changed. He is searching for Zoidians. What does Bit have to do with it though? Plz review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Zoids but I do own the mysterious figure.   
  
Zoids  
  
It was dark on the planet Zi as a dark zoid walked on the scene. It's features resembled the death Saurer's.   
  
"This planet has changed so much since back than. So much of our race destroyed by these humans that rule now. I'll have to find the rest of my race to rebel," A mysterious figure said.   
  
A Hellcat got in the way of his zoid.   
  
"You are in a forbidden area," The Pilot of the Hellcat replied.   
  
"You humans thinking your more superior than our race," The figure said.   
  
He got in his zoid and fired on the hellcat destroying it. The pilot crawled out the cockpit seeing the zoid and the figure gone. He fainted from exhaustion. The figure was piloting his zoid away and stopped at a cliff.   
  
"I'll find the remaining Zoidians and destroy these humans," The figure said.   
  
  
  
Me: Who is this mysterious figure? And why is he after Zoidians?   
  
Bit: Hey where do I fit in?   
  
Me: In good time Bit. In good time  
  
Bit: You wouldn't kill me would you?  
  
Me: Me? No way you're my favorite character. Now Harry is a different matter.   
  
Harry: What?  
  
Me: Nothing, anyway till next time. Plz Review 


	2. Chapter 1 The Discovery

Chapter 1 The Discovery  
  
Bit laid next to his Liger Zero thinking. Today was the day he got out of the orphanage when he was a kid. He often thought of why he couldn't remember his parents or his hometown. Leena walked by with a small radio as a alert blared on.   
  
"This just in Several Zoid Pilots have been sent to local hospitals. No quotes from the pilots have been received but we'll have them for you as they come in," The news lady said.   
  
"That doesn't sound too good," Leena said, but shrugged, "But no one would send us there, we're the Blitz Team."  
  
"Yeah I suppose," Bit answered depressingly.   
  
Leena noticed one of her cookies in his hand but let it slip, since he looked depressed.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Leena asked mugging her cookie back quickly.   
  
Bit didn't even try to grab it back.  
  
"Just thinking, I'll be fine in the morning," Bit answered.   
  
"Alright," Leena said, "Keep the cookie but don't expect me to be so nice next time."   
  
Bit took it back and smiled.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
"I am Harry Champ a man destined to be king!" Harry announced.   
  
"Humans are so stupid," The mysterious Figure said.   
  
He had eliminated Harry's Team Members and shot at Harry's zoid destroying it. Harry crawled out injured.   
  
"Who...are you?" Harry asked weakly.   
  
"Me to know you to find out," The figure said.   
  
Harry fainted and the figure walked away to his zoid. He heard a broadcast from one of the zoids.   
  
"Harry! Where are you with those parts?!" Leena exclaimed.   
  
"Leena please don't ruin his ear drums," Bit said.   
  
"Sorry Bit," Leena answered.   
  
'Bit!' the figure thought. 'it can't be him, but I have to make sure'   
  
Me: Another chapter ends...  
  
Bit: Who is that figure?  
  
Mysterious Figure: You'll see Bit  
  
Bit: And he knows my name?  
  
Me: Till Next time *Ends end of chapter thing quickly* 


	3. Chapter 2 Confrontation

Chapter 2 The Confrontation  
  
The next morning at the Blitz Team Base, everyone saw another news alert.   
  
"This just in another team was sent to the hospital. This time the Champ Team," The news lady said.   
  
Leena spit out her coffee. Some of it falling on Bit's shirt.   
  
"Harry?" Leena asked.   
  
"I suppose," Bit, answered his usual self before a battle.   
  
He went to checking his shirt. The phone rang and Dr. Tauros answered it.   
  
"Hello Blitz Team Headquarters," Dr. Tauros replied.   
  
"I'm an old friend of a pilot called Bit I wanted to visit with him again," A voice said.   
  
"Bit? Well he's watching television right now but I think I can pry him away," Dr. Tauros said.   
  
"BIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!" Leena exclaimed.   
  
"Who is it doc?" Brad asked calmly.   
  
"Someone looking for Bit. He says he's an old friend," Dr. Tauros replied.   
  
"Old friend? Maybe from the orphanage," Bit said, while Leena was about to crush him with a sink.   
  
"Leena get off of him, let his friend see him before his funeral," Jamie said.   
  
"Fine," Leena answered carrying the sink off.   
  
Bit sighed in relief and stood up. He went to the zoid bay and saw the stranger looking at his liger.   
  
"Wanted to see me?" Bit asked.   
  
'It is him' the figure thought.   
  
"Yes, we knew each other from quite a while ago," the figure replied.   
  
"Really? Well sorry to hurt your feelings but I only remember living in an orphanage. I don't remember my parents or anything," Bit answered.   
  
'He doesn't remember!?' the figure thought.   
  
"You okay?" Bit asked looking at the figure.   
  
"Yeah, too bad you don't remember, cause I wanted to catch up on old times," The figure said.   
  
"Um not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Bit asked.   
  
"People call me Drake," the figure said.   
  
Liger roared and Drake looked at it.   
  
"Oh liger don't be so crabby I'll take you out on a run real quickly," Bit answered.   
  
"I'd like to come along if it's okay," Drake said.   
  
"Um...sure I guess," Bit replied.   
  
He got into Liger and they stopped at a cliff. Bit got out of Liger and saw the stars coming out.   
  
"Anyway Drake, if I do remember I'll be sure to tell you," Bit said, "I have to get back before Leena rampages my room again."   
  
"Maybe we'll meet again on the battlefield," Drake said.   
  
Drake said his goodbyes and got into his zoid and rode off. Liger growled and Bit looked up.   
  
"Why didn't you say you didn't trust him before?" Bit asked.   
  
Liger roared again.   
  
"Really? That sounds reasonable," Bit answered.   
  
He got into Liger and they got back to the base and went to his room. He lay down but couldn't sleep. Who was Drake and why was he here? Soon after Bit dozed off.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
Drake stepped out of his zoid and walked to a cliff.   
  
"So bit doesn't remember me at all? It must be that thing he was put in as a kid. Well soon Bit'll remember and it'll be like old times and we can destroy this pitiful human race," Drake said.   
  
  
  
Me: end of another chapter...  
  
Bit: So let's see his name is Drake, and I know him how?  
  
Me: Just wait in good time you'll know.  
  
Drake: *Helping Leena think of good punishments if Bit steals her food*  
  
Leena: Good Idea  
  
Drake: I'm the best at these. 


	4. Chapter 3 Suprise

Me: Thanks mystic-sky-dragon for you nice reviews please continue to if you like.   
  
Chapter 3 Surprise  
  
The Blitz team had a battle that next day in two hours. Bit and his team was getting ready. Bit sat in Liger checking the systems.   
  
"Alright everything's okay here Jamie," Bit reported.   
  
"Who was that guy that came to visit the other day?" Leena asked.  
  
"Someone who knew me a long time ago I didn't remember him," Bit said.   
  
"Maybe he was a fake," Leena answered.   
  
"No...I lost my memory when I was a kid I think cause I don't remember my parents or anything. I only remember an orphanage, so it's possible he knew me before I lost my memory," Bit replied.   
  
"True," Leena answered.   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us Bit?" Jamie asked.   
  
"I didn't want to be a bother," Bit answered.   
  
A car pulled up to the Blitz team base and the ZBC commissioner came out.   
  
"All Battles are put on hold until we complete our investigation. But if you happen to be under attack against this person that's putting pilots in the hospital be careful around him or her," The commissioner replied.   
  
"This stinks," Leena answered.   
  
They all got out of their zoids and went to the lounge. They saw the ZBC's conference. After it was over they shut the television off.   
  
"Well looks like we can go on vacation," Dr. Tauros announced.   
  
"Dad there's a psycho putting zoid pilots in hospitals and you want to go on a vacation," Leena said.   
  
"Good point Leena," Brad answered.   
  
They noticed Bit wasn't in the room anymore and Leena went to find him. She found him lying on his bed. He looked like he was deep in thought.   
  
"What's up? I can tell when something is bothering you," Leena said.   
  
"I'm fine," Bit, answered.   
  
"Sure," Leena replied.   
  
"I'm going on a run," Bit said.   
  
He left his room and went to Liger. As he ran out he saw smoke in the distance. He got to the scene and saw a pilot unconscious. It was Jack Sisqo.   
  
"Jack!" Bit exclaimed.   
  
Jack woke up slowly and tried to sit up.   
  
"Watch...out...Bit...he's...dangerous," Jack managed before falling unconscious.   
  
"Who is?" Bit asked shaking Jack.  
  
The Tasker Sister's zoids ran up.   
  
"Bit did you do this?" One asked.   
  
"No, I just got here," Bit answered.   
  
"Than who?" The other asked.   
  
"I don't know," Bit replied.   
  
They heard a roar and saw a Hellcat zoid standing on a hill staring at them. It glared at them and than disappeared retreating.   
  
"C'mon I'll help you guys get him to the hospital," Bit said.   
  
He helped them and got Jack to the hospital.   
  
"I know who the pilot of that zoid was," Bit said.   
  
"Who?" One Tasker sister asked. (Don't know their names at the moment)  
  
"Drake," Bit answered, "But why put pilots in the hospital?"   
  
"Why not ask him?" The other Tasker sister asked.   
  
"Sure if I knew how to find him," Bit answered.   
  
Me: Like the ending?   
  
Drake: Now Bit knows I'm evil  
  
Bit: I still don't know how I know you.  
  
Me: No arguing you two. Till next time *waves goodbye* 


	5. Chapter 4 Leena's Trouble

Me: Thanks again for everyone that has reviewed.   
  
Chapter 4 Leena's Danger  
  
Bit somehow convinced his friends to help him look for Drake. Bit somehow got the feeling Drake would find him. He still didn't understand how Drake knew him though. He got to an area where he and Drake first talked that one time. He got out of Liger and looked. The breeze hit his face. The two moons gleaming brightly. He heard a zoid behind him and thought it was Drake. To his horror it was Leena instead of Drake.   
  
"Do you want to give me a heart attack Leena?!" Bit exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Moody, I just came to say that dad sent me out for parts, and he wants the buddy system to be active and the others won't help so..." Leena started.   
  
"Fine, what exactly are we getting, Nuclear Warheads for your zoid?" Bit asked sarcastically.   
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that so I can avoid killing you Bit, If you must know dad ordered more armors for your zoid," Leena answered.   
  
"And the ones Liger has now aren't cool enough?" Bit asked.   
  
"Dad doesn't think there strong enough," Leena replied.   
  
"Fine, let's get going," Bit answered.   
  
They got into town and entered a shop. The owner had to go find them in the storeroom and both pilots were incredibly bored.   
  
"How about one of us stays here while the other goes and gets some food," Bit said.   
  
"Sounds good to me, those parts will take awhile to find," Leena answered, "I'll take a double cheeseburger with large fries."   
  
"Fine," Bit replied walking out.   
  
He walked to the restraunt and ordered the food. Bit turned around and saw Drake walking by. He ran out of the restraunt and lost track of Drake.   
  
"He was here a minute ago," Bit said.   
  
He went over to a woman.   
  
"Did you see a guy in black clothes walk by just now?" Bit asked.   
  
"Yes he went that direction," The woman replied.   
  
"Thanks," Bit answered.   
  
He ran in the direction and saw Drake in an alley.   
  
"Hey there Bit," Drake said.   
  
"You're the one putting zoid pilots in the hospital! Why?" Bit asked seriously.   
  
"Bit, you caught me, but you should know the reason already, they think they're superior to us so I decided to even the score. Back than you helped me willingly," Drake answered.   
  
"Superior to us? What are you talking about?" Bit asked.  
  
"Bit, Bit, Bit, you'll remember soon enough, and you'll help me again, but soon this planet will go through major change, till that day," Drake said, "In the meantime your friend the psycho is in danger."   
  
Drake walked away and Bit saw Leena's Zoid wrecked and Leena on the ground.   
  
"Leena!" Bit exclaimed.   
  
"Who...is...that...guy?" Leena asked weakly.   
  
"Trouble," Bit answered.   
  
Me: Another Chapter done  
  
Bit: Who is Drake?  
  
Drake: All in good time  
  
Bit: Is the Author feeding you some information that's she's not saying to me?  
  
Me: *Whistles Nervously* Well he is my character cause I made him up, but I'll tell you too. When Drake's not around.   
  
Drake: Huh? Than I'm not leaving  
  
Me:*Poof is heard and Drake is gone from the room for now* Okay Bit now I can tell you. Unfortunately you readers don't get to hear it. Bit and my little secret. 


	6. Chapter 5 Friends Forever?

Me: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Chapter 5 Friends Forever?  
  
Bit sat in the waiting room. He was waiting for results of Leena's condition and the rest of the team to arrive. He knew Leon would probably kill him. He got back to thinking what Drake had said before it happened  
  
"Bit, you caught me, but you should know the reason already, they think they're superior to us so I decided to even the score. Back than you helped me willingly," Drake answered.   
  
"What is Drake talking about?" Bit asked mentally hitting himself.   
  
The doctor came out and walked up to Bit just as the rest of the team arrived. They walked in just as the doctor gave Leena's condition.   
  
"Your friend will be fine," The doctor replied, "She's like the other pilots that come in here she'll be fine, she just needs lots of rest."  
  
"That's great," Leon said.   
  
The doctor left the waiting room and Bit left the room. He walked up to Leena's room and she was playing a game boy. (A/N My story she has a game boy)   
  
"Bit it's not your fault with what happened. I figured I could handle him and found I was wrong," Leena replied.   
  
"You have to be more careful sis," Leon answered.   
  
"Yeah I know," Leena replied.   
  
"Visiting hours are over," A doctor said.   
  
"Okay we'll see you tomorrow," Leon replied.   
  
They left the hospital and Bit was stopped by Leon.   
  
"Sorry," Bit said.   
  
"For what?" Leon asked.   
  
"For what happened to Leena," Bit answered.   
  
"That wasn't your fault," Leon replied, "You heard Leena."   
  
"No I should have been there," Bit said.   
  
"You like Leena," Leon replied.   
  
"What? Me like Leena? No Way," Bit said, "Tell the others I'll be back soon."   
  
Bit got into his zoid and rode to the cliff. He got out of Liger and sat down on the ground. He heard the Drake's Zoid in the distance and it stopped. Drake stepped out.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Bit answered.   
  
"Oh you mean with that Leena person? And why not?" Drake asked.   
  
"Because she's my friend even if she is a trigger happy...person. But never mind, if we were friends than why do you do this?' Bit asked.   
  
"Because Bit to preserve our race that's why," Drake replied.   
  
"Race? What are you talking about?" Bit asked.   
  
"Still don't remember? Could it be you don't want to remember?" Drake asked.   
  
Drake took a step towards Bit and Bit backed up.  
  
"Why are you so afraid Bit?" Drake asked.   
  
"I must have been stupid to like you when I was a kid. Stay away with me," Bit said.   
  
Drake stepped towards him again and Bit backed up into his zoid. Liger roared and swiped at Drake. Drake backed up fast.   
  
"I'll find you later Bit, and you won't have your zoid to help you," Drake replied leaving.   
  
Bit leaned against Liger and sat down.  
  
  
  
Me: Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Bit: Am I close to finding out who Drake is?  
  
Me: Yes and no...maybe  
  
Bit: That's not saying much.  
  
Me: You'll just have to see. Anyway till next time. 


	7. Chapter 6 Bit's Discovery

Me: Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for reviewing everyone.  
  
Drake: Sure you just wanted me to suffer.  
  
Me: Well...not really. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 6 Bit Finds out  
  
Bit walked into the base after leaving his zoid. He went to his room and locked it as he went inside. This alerted Brad who was drinking some coffee. Brad went to Jamie.   
  
"Does Bit seem a bit off right now?" Brad asked.   
  
"Now that you mention it yeah," Jamie answered who looked away from the computer planning a strategy knowing full well the team wouldn't follow it but he was bored.   
  
"Any information on that Drake guy?" Leon asked.   
  
"Nope," Jamie answered.   
  
"The way Bit talks about him, it's something personal," Leon replied.   
  
"Bit doesn't remember the guy though," Brad said.   
  
"I pulled up information on Bit and he's been in an orphanage since he was a kid. No information on his parents," Jamie reported.   
  
"I'll go ask about it, what's the name of the place?" Leon asked.   
  
"Saline Orphanage," Jamie replied.   
  
"I'm going," Leon answered.   
  
Bit who had overheard it came out.   
  
"I'm coming too," Bit replied.   
  
"Okay," Leon answered.   
  
Bit and Leon piloted their zoids out.   
  
"So Bit why didn't you say anything about the orphanage?" Leon asked.   
  
"It's known as private life, I didn't want people to know because I didn't want to share it," Bit replied.   
  
"I can see your point," Leon said, "What about your parents?"   
  
"I don't remember them," Bit replied, "everytime I think of them my mind just...It gets fuzzy."  
  
They came across the orphanage and saw an old woman.   
  
"Visitors at this hour?" she asked.   
  
Bit jumped out of his zoid and the woman recognized him.   
  
"Bit? My how you've grown," she said.   
  
"Thanks, I...we need to talk to you," Bit replied remembering Leon was with him.   
  
"Very well," She answered.   
  
She led them into an office.   
  
"I need to know who I am," Bit said.   
  
"Who you are? Oh I know now. I knew you'd come ask that someday," she said, "Wait here I'll be back shortly."   
  
They sat down. Leon went off to check his zoid out till that time. Bit remembered back to where he lived in the orphanage. But most importantly when he first arrived.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Newbie, boy this ones shrimpy," A bully said.   
  
A very young Bit stood there scared half to death.   
  
"William!" A woman exclaimed.   
  
"Ms. Atron! I'm sorry I was just introducing myself," William replied.   
  
"No you were being a bully," Ms. Atron said, "Now go to your room."  
  
"Yes mam," William answered.   
  
Bit looked up and backed away scared.   
  
"I won't hurt you," Ms. Atron replied.   
  
Bit looked up and slowly walked up to her. Still a bit scared.   
  
He was one of them, but he was so young. For a people that could easily destroy them all this one didn't seem that bad.  
  
"He...killed," Bit said.   
  
"Who killed?" Ms. Atron replied.   
  
Bit closed his eyes and suddenly forgot.   
  
"I don't remember," Bit answered.   
  
"What's your name?" Ms. Atron replied.   
  
"Bit," Bit said.   
  
"Bit, they call me Ms. Atron but feel free to call me Julie," She said.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Bit was awoken from his thoughts by Julie coming back. Leon had just come in as well.   
  
"It's all in here," Julie said handing bit a folder.   
  
"What is?" Bit asked.   
  
"Your past," Julie replied.   
  
Bit took the folder and opened it.   
  
"Mind if I take this?" Bit asked.   
  
"No I don't," Julie replied.   
  
"Okay thanks," Bit answered, "I'll visit later I promise, I have to be alone to read this."   
  
Bit ran out of the room, Leon sighed and followed him. When he got to the base, he ran to his room. He locked his door as he entered and sat on his bed. He opened the file and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and read it's contents.   
  
"Blood type Unusual, points to Zoidian blood," Bit read, "I'm a Zoidian."   
  
Me: Well?  
  
Drake: I was hoping I could kill him.  
  
Bit: The Author wouldn't do that to me. I'm her favorite character.   
  
Drake: But I'm her creation!  
  
Me: A character I can easily destroy if he doesn't shut up!  
  
Drake: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *Runs for cover as I pull out the mallet*  
  
Me: Good boy. Until next time *Does Anime Smiley and waves while holding mallet* 


	8. Chapter 7 Past Unlocked

Me: Hello again *Smiles again still holding mallet if Drake should talk* Anyway thanks to all that reviewed. *Magical little thank you medals are given to all reviewers* A little token of Bit's any my thanks.   
  
Drake: Don't I get to hand any out?  
  
Bit: *Looking through Drakes handouts saying Bit must die*  
  
Me: Bad Drake *Hits Drake with Mallet*   
  
Bit: While the author pounds Drake over the head, please enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 Past Unlocked  
  
"Bit if this is some kind of joke..." Jamie started.   
  
"It's not Jamie, read it," Bit replied.   
  
"Okay," Jamie answered, "Can I please read this alone?"  
  
"Yeah I have to visit Leena anyway," Bit said.   
  
Bit got to the zoid hanger and went to his zoid. As he got into town he heard yelling. As he got out of his zoid he saw an old woman being locked in a building by a cloaked figure.   
  
"Hey you let her out right now," Bit called.   
  
"What? Oh it's the traitor," The figure replied.   
  
"Traitor or not, you're not going to hurt that woman," Bit said jumping down.   
  
The cloaked figure ran off as soon as Bit almost came close to hitting him and Bit opened the door and the old woman came out. She saw Bit.   
  
"You," She said.   
  
"Me what?" Bit asked clueless.  
  
"You...don't remember do you?" The woman asked.   
  
"I know I'm an Ancient Zoidian but other than that nothing," Bit explained.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best," The woman said.   
  
"Some guy named Drake is trying to get me to help him and I don't understand why," Bit replied.  
  
"You helped him when you were younger. He killed back than not just putting pilot in hospitals. I fear it won't be long till he kills again," The old woman answered.   
  
"I used to help him?" Bit asked.   
  
"You were too young at the time, come I'll tell you more at my home," The old woman said.   
  
Bit got into his zoid and followed her home. He parked his zoid outside.   
  
"Now stay there," Bit told Liger Zero.   
  
Liger roared, not wanting to stay there.   
  
"No new paint job unless you stay," Bit replied.   
  
Liger roared.   
  
"Oh yeah your saying I don't have the money too," Bit said.   
  
He pulled out his wallet but found two pennies. He smiled nervously.   
  
"Well...I must have left it at the base is all," Bit answered.   
  
Liger roared.   
  
"Smart Elleck," Bit answered.   
  
The old woman walked up.   
  
"He's very funny isn't he?" The old woman asked.   
  
"Yes he is but sometimes he can be a pain," Bit said, "Liger stay."   
  
Liger roared giving in. He walked into the woman's house.   
  
"I suppose I should tell you what happened back than," The woman replied.  
  
"I'd love to hear it," Bit said, "Maybe hearing something could spark a memory."  
  
"Well..." The old woman started.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
She stood looking out her window watching the children play. The village of Zoidians always had peace. Well not all that boy Drake was always causing trouble.   
  
"Monica! Someone is dead, and Drake was saw at the scene," A villager said.   
  
"Drake again?" Monica asked.   
  
She ran to the scene and Drake was laughing. A familiar boy with blond hair watched not saying anything.   
  
"Dwake...that was wong," Bit said.   
  
"Of course not Bit...the guys faking it," Drake replied.  
  
"If you say so," Bit answered.  
  
'Bit is so young and naïve. But he'll do what Drake does' Monica thought.   
  
"Drake come with us, and only Drake," An official said.   
  
Drake sighed and went alone. Bit stood there. Monica walked up to him.   
  
"You knew it was wrong, why did you go with Drake?" Monica asked.   
  
"I...don't...know," Bit said.   
  
"Bit honey what Drake did was wrong he killed someone," Monica answered.   
  
"He did?" Bit asked.   
  
"Yes," Monica asked.   
  
Bit looked down at the ground and they heard an explosion.   
  
"My mommy and daddy were in there, are they okay?" Bit asked.   
  
"I don't know, I'll go check you go to my house till than alright?" Monica asked.   
  
Bit ran to her house and she went to the station. Everyone in the station had died. She couldn't tell bit his parents were killed but she'd have to. She'd have to say Drake did it. Drake was laughing again.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"When I found out Drake did it, I confronted him," Bit said suddenly.  
  
"You remember?" Monica asked.   
  
"Yes," Bit answered.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Bit! There putting people in those pod things I'm not going to be put in one lets get out of here," Drake said.   
  
"No...you killed my mommy and daddy, and you laughed after it," Bit said, "I'd rather forget it all than be your fwiend."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So that's why he wants me to help him? Preserving our race? He just wants to have it like old times," Bit said.   
  
"Yes, now that you remember what will you do?" Monica asked.   
  
"Find Drake and stop his plan," Bit answered.   
  
Something hit near the house and they heard someone laughing.   
  
"Drake..." Bit replied.   
  
Bit ran outside and saw Drake. He ran over and tackled Drake.   
  
"Drake stop this right now, the old days are gone give it up," Bit said.   
  
"Aw you remember now," Drake replied.   
  
"I won't let you kill the humans, some aren't as bad as you thought originally. The ones I met weren't," Bit said.   
  
"Ever think they could be tricking you Bit?" Drake asked.   
  
"They aren't, like my friend Leena, Jack, and Harry. They're all in the hospital because what you did," Bit answered.   
  
Drake kicked Bit and ran off in his zoid. Bit recovered and Bit turned to Liger.   
  
"Liger! Let's go after him," Bit exclaimed.   
  
He got into Liger and followed after Drake. Drake's zoid had a ways ahead.   
  
"Easily rendered, Ion Boosters activate," Bit ordered.   
  
He caught up with Drake's zoid and knocked it to the ground. Bit had Liger's strike laser claw above his zoid. Several other shots came from out of nowhere and hit Liger giving it a command system freeze and bit woozy. Drake and the other Zoidian pilots left. Bit fainted.  
  
  
  
Drake: She put you in the hospital! HA!  
  
Me: Oh Drake shut up before I put you in one. My hospital of Pain HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Drake: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!   
  
Bit: She won't kill me. Maybe you but not me.  
  
Drake: Oh shut up Bit!  
  
Me: *Glaring daggers at Drake*  
  
Drake: I didn't mean it *smiles nervously*  
  
Me: Until next time. I must re-educate Drake 


	9. Chapter 9 Drake Vs Bit Part 1

Me: I don't own Zoid but you know that.  
  
Bit: Why did you knock me out?  
  
Drake: *In corner after being re-educated* Maybe she's starting to hate you.  
  
Me: No, I had to do something to make it interesting. *Gives Bit a super-healing potion* There you go.  
  
Drake: Where's mine?  
  
Me: You don't get one so ha *holding mallet*  
  
Drake: Stupid...  
  
Me: Don't tempt me *holding mallet in the air* on with the fic  
  
Chapter 9 Drake VS. Bit Part 1  
  
"You're lucky young man," the doctor replied after bandaging Bit up.   
  
"Yeah lucky," Bit answered bitterly.   
  
"Be more careful next time," The doctor said.   
  
Bit nodded and walked outside where his zoid sat. Liger roared.   
  
"Don't point out the obvious Liger, I know we lost," Bit said.   
  
He walked to a television behind a glass as a news report came on.   
  
"This just in several explosions have hit the zoid battle commission headquarters, no information at this time to who is responsible for the attacks, more information when we get in it," The reporter reported.   
  
"I know whose doing it, its Drake," Bit mumbled.   
  
Liger roared.   
  
"How do you suggest we stop Drake Liger? He has a whole Zoidian army with him," Bit asked.   
  
Liger roared again.  
  
"Vega? That's not a bad idea, Vega is a decedent of Raven 100 years ago, so that means Vega has Shadow," Bit said running towards Liger.   
  
He got into the Liger and they ran towards Vega's place.  
  
"I just hope Drake doesn't find him first," Bit replied.   
  
They arrived at Vega's house and Vega came outside.   
  
"Bit?" Vega asked.   
  
Bit jumped out of Liger and walked up.   
  
"Has a guy named Drake approached you yet?" Bit asked.   
  
"Nope, why do you ask?" Vega asked.   
  
"Because I need your help," Bit said.   
  
"With what?" Vega asked, "Does it have something to do with all the zoid pilots being sent to the hospitals?"  
  
"In a way, Drake is the one behind it," Bit explained, "I need your help in defeating him."  
  
"I'm in," Vega replied.   
  
The Berserk Fury roared and Vega shook hands with Bit. When they got to the scene the zoid battle commission building was still being attacked.   
  
"Looks whose back?" A Zoidian pilot said.   
  
"And he has a friend," Another replied.   
  
"Out of our way," Vega said dangerously.   
  
"I'm so scared," One said.   
  
Vega sighed and got his charged particle cannon ready and destroyed the enemy zoids in their path.   
  
"I'll handle these guys, you go after Drake," Vega said.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Bit answered.   
  
Liger ran up to Drake's zoid and Drake turned to see Liger.   
  
"Well Bit you survived, what a surprise," Drake replied.   
  
"You destroyed our home once Drake, I won't let you do it again," Bit said.   
  
"Such patriotic words, let's see if you can back them up with force," Drake answered, "You can still join me."   
  
"No way," Bit answered sternly.  
  
"Fine," Drake replied.   
  
"Let's take out the trash Liger," Bit said.   
  
  
  
Me: Well that's the end of another chapter. I'm thinking about making one or two more chapters.   
  
Drake: One or two huh? That means Bit could die  
  
Bit: Or you could  
  
Drake: *gulps* did I mention I was really sorry?  
  
Me: Nice try Drake, stop lying.   
  
Drake: Darn   
  
Me: Until next time people, and sorry it took so long to review this time. 


End file.
